En la ultima frontera
by EveGin
Summary: Ginny Weasley estara metida un un gran lio por culpa de su rebelde hermana Luna, la cual la llevara a conoser al misterioso Harry Potter.


_**Hola a todas.**_

**_primero digo que es mi priimer fic largo que subo espero que sean comprensibas y a la vez me digan como esta y sus sinceras palabras.._**

CAPITULO 1

EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO

El hombre que tanta angustia había causado a Ginebra se encontraba apenas a cien metros. De hombros anchos y vestía con un jersey de color verde, estaba al borde de un acantilado, mirando el mar. Ver a aquel corruptor de menores tan tranquilo puso a prueba su paciencia. ¿Qué clase de hombre era?, pensó. ¿Qué clase de hombre pondría un anuncio para encontrar novia y sería capaz de seducir a una inocente e impredecible muchacha de dieciséis años?.

Ginny se había prometido mostrarse tranquila y razonable cuando se enfrentara al hombre que había empujado a su hermana a abandonar su hogar. Sin embargo, la semana que llevaba al borde de la histeria lo hacía casi imposible. Por su puesto Ginny estaba furiosa con su hermana Luna por hacer las maletas y escabullirse de la manera en que lo había hecho. Para Ginny, Luna era más una hija que una hermana, puesto que se había ocupado de ella desde que tenia ocho años. Rezaba por que Luna se encontrara bien ya que en experiencias de relaciones y hombres según Ginny era una bebe.

Cuando la vea, se dijo, le retorceré el cuello, pero no sin antes enterarme bien de todo lo sucedido.

Los temores de Ginny habían disminuido un poco en la ultima etapa de su largo viaje desde un pueblito llamado "La Madriguera" hasta esa remota isla cerca del pacifico. El viejo y malhumorado piloto que la había llevado desde la isla san Fernández hasta este diminuto islote en medio del océano había oído hablar de Harry James Potter. ese embaucador, pensó.

Ginny se dio cuenta que estaba prejuzgando al hombre, pero el cansancio y la angustia había superado con creces su capacidad de guardar la compostura. Para ser justa, debía admitir que el piloto se había limitado a decir, mientras mascaba tabaco, que el señor Potter era un estudioso de las aves. En ningún momento lo había descrito como un corruptor de menores.

Ginny ya se había formado una imagen de él: piernas cortas, gordito y aburrido. Exactamente el tipo de hombre que tendría que poner un anuncio para encontrar novia. Esta imagen que se formo había desminuido su preocupación momentáneamente. Sin embargo, cuando la enviaron a ese remoto lugar, la isla Santa María, le dijeron que Harry Potter era el dueño de toda la península. Y el enorme espécimen de ajustados pantalones, espalda fuerte que veía delante, no era un gordito ni aburrido hombre.

Era alto, de mas de un metro ochenta, musculoso y con piernas largas y bien formadas. El tipo de hombre que podría levantar un camión si se lo propusiera.

Ginny trago saliva nerviosa, mientras se aferro a su bolsa de viaje casi con desesperación, sintiendo desvanecerse su paciencia. El nudo en la boca del estomago le indicaba que aquel hombre no buscaría novia por un método semejante para luego preocuparse si la que acudía era solo una muchacha soñadora en busca de aventuras. Parecía el tipo de hombre que tomaría lo que quisiera cuando quiera, sin importarle las consecuencias.

Al llegar al acantilado y acercarse al extraño que se había aprovechado de la inocencia de su hermana hizo un esfuerzo por frenar la furia. Aunque era pelirroja, Ginny se enorgullecía de ser fría y lógica en lugar de ser fogosa e irracional, sin embargo las emociones que había estado conteniendo durante nueve horribles días estaba a punto de estallar y, desafortunadamente, Harry Potter iba a ser testigo de un arranque de furia sin precedentes.

Apretó los dientes, lucho por mantener su furia y su pánico bajo control y siguió adelante con lentitud. Mientras caminaba, se repetía sin cesar: deja que se explique, deja que se explique, deja que…

aquel sinvergüenza…, pensó, no, no, se recrimino así misma, aquella persona de ancha espalda y fuertes piernas…

Las ráfagas de la brisa marina y el alarido que producían los pájaros cubrieron sus paso. Sin embargo, cuando se encontraba a poca distancia del desconocido, éste pareció sentir su presencia y se dio la vuelta. Su expresión era impenetrable, su cabello muy negro alborotado por el viento, al verlo de cerca le resulto imposible no apreciar su poco común atractivo, sus profundos ojos verde esmeralda, eran brillantes, penetrantes y tremendamente calculadores, su nariz, recta y noble, no se parecía en nada a lo que ella había imaginado. Pero lo que retuvo su mirada fue su boca. Aunque apretados en una sebera línea, sus labios, ni demasiados anchos ni demasiados llenos, eran una obra de arte. Una boca de hombre hecha para besar. Ginny se encogió al pensar en su hermana enfrentada a ese semejante pedaso de hombre y perfección masculina.

Sus emociones habían pasado del terror absoluto a la violencia homicida al descubrir que Luna se había escapado de casa para reunirse con su supuesto novio en las remotas islas del pacífico. Se había visto obligada a gastar hasta el ultimo peso que tenia ahorrado para llegar hasta aquel remoto confín. Un dinero que había ido guardando para asegurar el futuro de Luna, para que pudiera asistir a la escuela de enfermería. Y, sin embargo al ver a ese extraño con el que había ido a reunirse su hermana, Ginny temió que la reputación de su hermana se vea seriamente dañada.

¡Era tan atractivo!, ¡tan espantosamente atractivo!, ¿Qué detestable defecto tenía que no conseguía encontrar novia allí mismo? ¿Por qué se había visto obligado a poner un anuncio para buscar esposa?, con estos pensamientos mortificando su ser, Ginny perdió lo ultimo que le quedaba de cortesía y amabilidad.

-usted es Harry Potter- dijo con vos ronca y acusadora, como si hubiera dicho es usted asqueroso.

El asintió mirándola con curiosidad.

Con un grito Ginny soltó la bolsa de viaje y ciegamente, le dio una bofetada.

-¡LE METERE EN LA CARCEL POR ESTO!- exclamo Ginny dando rienda suelta a la rabia que había ido acumulando desde la desaparición de Luna. Una vocecita interna le recordó que su hermana también tenia parte de culpa, pero Luna no estaba allí y solo tenia dieciséis años, mientras que aquel hombre tendría unos treinta, quizás mas. es muy mayor para ella se dijo, parecía de esos hombres que tienen mucha experiencia con las mujeres, ese pensamiento hizo que su preocupación ante la integridad física de su hermana aumentara.

Harry Potter dio un paso atrás y abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo. Sus ojos se estrecharon, pero no pareció que aquel ataque de Ginny le hiciere afectado demasiado. Una vez mas la furia invadió a la pelirroja, que volvió a levantar el brazo dispuesta para bofetearle otra vez. Sin embargo en esta ocasión él le sujeto la muñeca.

-solo permito una bofetada en el primer encuentro, señorita- le advirtió, -la próxima espero merecerla- prosiguió sereno.

-¿Merecerla, bastardo?- grito Ginny intentando soltarse, -lo va a pagar caro, sapo rastrero!- soltó furiosa.

-la mayoría de las mujeres no se sienten tan ultrajadas porque un hombre les toque la muñeca- dijo soltándole el brazo, su boca se curvo para esbozar una risita, luego añadió:

-mantener una relación con usted debe ser divertido- la indiferencia que se tomo el encuentro con la pelirroja, hizo ponerle mas leña a la hoguera, cosa que enfureció a un mas a Ginny.

-¡¿no le da vergüenza?- volvió a gritar Ginny, -¿le parece que seducir a una inocente muchacha de dieciséis años con propósitos… con propósitos carnales es digno de broma?- durante un instante el ojiverde se mostró sorprendido, pero luego adopto la misma mirada impenetrable que había visto Ginny la primera ves que le vio.

-así pues-dijo él cruzando los brazos sobre su fuerte pecho, -su visita tiene que ver con nuestra pequeña Luna-

-mi visita tiene que ver con mi pequeña Luna y con verle a usted tras de rejas, especie de…

-¿sapo rastrero?- dijo Harry ayudándole a completar la frase.

Ginny parpadeo para evitar las lagrimas que repentinamente habían asomado a sus ojos.

-me alegro que todos esto para usted sea tan divertido- dijo irónicamente la pelirroja,

-mire- dijo él con cansancio, -esta usted muy exaltada, así que no me consideraré ofendido.

-oféndase todo lo que quiera- susurro Ginny

Ante la respuesta de la pelirroja Harry ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿Qué a hecho usted con Luna Weasley?-

-no tengo idea en donde esta- replico él con frialdad

Ginny quedo boquiabierta con la respuesta esperaba cualquier otra, pero menos algo así.

-¿se ha ido?- pregunto asustada. –si le ha hecho algún daño yo…

-lo sé me meterá entre rejas- dijo interrumpiendo nuevamente, -por amor de dios, ¿me dejaría terminar?- agrego el ojiverde impaciente, se dio vuelta y señalo en dirección a la playa, -salio a pasear por la playa, hace una hora, debería ya estar de regreso pero por lo que veo aun no vuelve- explico el ojiverde.

Ginny se asomo con cuidado a la orilla del acantilado y contemplo la playa brillante, parecía que la cubría grandes perlas negras y las holas chocaban dejando la espuma blanca en las rocas y la orilla.

-¡pues… pues valla a buscarla!, ¿no se a puesto a pensar que a lo mejor se a ahogado?- pregunto angustiada la pelirroja.

Harry se volteo nuevamente para mirar el mar,-nadie en su sano juicio se acercaría al agua. Como usted a observado la temperatura es de menos diez bajo cero, pero admito- dijo con fastidio, - que de esa alocada muchacha se puede esperar cualquier cosa, de todas formas James esta con ella, es un buen nadador-

-¿James?- dijo Ginny volviéndose para mirarlo y sintiendo que volvería a estallar,

-cielo santo!, ¡no puedo creer que siendo su novia, le permita salir por ahí y con otro hombre!-

Harry arqueo una ceja muy irritado, -señorita como se llame, tiene una mente muy sucia, resulta que James es mi hijo y tiene catorce años-

-va no quiero oír detalles, esto de buscar novia por periódico es tan….- la pelirroja paro derepente, -¿su qué de catorce años?- agrego Ginny atónita.

Harry torció la boca con una mueca de fastidio,

-mi hijo- dijo con tono cortante.


End file.
